A flat cable connector for connecting a flat cable represented by Flexible Flat Cable (FFC) or Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) to a circuit board is generally known. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication H6-60081A discloses an electrical connector for connecting a FPC. A reinforcement metal plate is attached at a tip of the FPC that connects to the electrical connector. A pair of metal securing members are provided in the electrical connector secure the FPC. The metal securing members extend upwards at areas corresponding to both sides of the FPC. When the FPC is pushed into an area between the pair of metal securing members, the metal securing members are pushed away by the FPC and the reinforcement plate to be deformed. When the FPC is completely pushed in, the metal securing members recover from being deformed to lock to a top surface of the reinforcement plate.
In addition, Japanese Patent Publication H9-161863A discloses an electrical connector in which contacts protrude from side surfaces of a housing. Upon connecting a FPC, when a cover member having a frame shape according to an appearance of the housing is pressed on the FPC that is put on the housing, the FPC is bent along a shape of the housing. The FPC is bent approximately perpendicularly along the side surface at a position thereof corresponding to the side surface of the housing to make contact with a contact.
Since the electrical connector of Japanese Utility Model Publication H6-60081A has a configuration in which the metal securing member locks to the top surface of the reinforcement plate attached to the FPC, the electrical connector is made high profile. In addition, in the electrical connector of Japanese Patent Publication H9-161863A, the cover member is pressed and the FPC is bent to make a connection, a large operation force is required and the operation of the connector is not easy. In addition, since the FPC is bent, the reliability may be decreased.